Je te hais
by Follina
Summary: Edward quitte Bella. Les conséquences sont graves et l'amour que lui portait Bella jusqu'à présent se transforme en haine. chap 8 en ligne les trad' espagnol sont pas exactes
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers qui est la base de ma fiction appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

C'est pas super long mais c'est seulement le premier chapitre.

________________________________________

_Chapitre 1._

Les mois passaient. Où peut être les années. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Mes journées étaient semblables. Allongé dans ce foutu lit, avec autour Renée qui passer ses journées à me parler, à développer des théories toutes plus farfelue les une que les autres afin de me distraire mais elle éclatait toujours en sanglot à chaque fois avant la conclusion ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître ma douleur. Elle avait emménagé à Forks, pour venir me voir tout les jours. C'est pour dire, je devais être dans un sale état. Le docteur qui remplaçait Carlisle passait de temps à autre pour me donner des médicaments. Je ne sais exactement ce que c'était mais je m'en fichais. J'étais devenu un légume et encore c'était très méchant pour ceux-ci. Mon visage était pâle et des cernes qui ressemblaient plus à des hématomes violacé soulignaient mes yeux, je pense qu'un vampire m'aurait pris pour l'un des siens si l'odeur de mon sang n'avait pas était aussi alléchante et si je n'avais pas été aussi laide. Je pensais à mes parents. J'étais horrible de leur faire subir ça. Je faisais exactement ce qu'_il _avait fait avec moi. Je les faisais souffrir. Certes la souffrance n'était pas comparable. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Charlie se placer près de mon lit.

« - Bella, je croyais que tu dormais, dit-il d'une voix qui laissait pensé qu'il venait de pleurer »

C'est sans doute ce qui me fit réagir, pendant tout ce temps, jamais je n'avais imaginer Charlie pleurer. Il fallait que je fasse un effort ! Il le fallait pour eux. Pour Renée, pour Charlie. Je toussais. Les yeux de Charlie humides s'illuminèrent. Oui j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je fermais les yeux afin de me concentré davantage ce qui était pénible et épuisant. Ma gorge me faisait un mal et ma bouche était sèche et pâteuse se qui en facilita pas la tache. La première tentative échoua et ma gorge me piquait atrocement pourtant je réessayais espérant revoir ce bref éclat.

« Hmm réussi-je à dire d'une voix grave et enroué. »

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, il ne dit rien pour autant. Un sourire timide s'échappa malgré lui.

J'étais épuisé par ses efforts. Mon mutisme était une des plus graves conséquences qu'avait entraîné _son _départ. Une unique larme roula sur ma joue creuse. Pourquoi _il _m'avait-il fait tant de promesses sachant qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Voulait-_il_ que je souffre ? Alice, Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper était-ils complices ? Prenaient-ils plaisir à ce qu'un jour je souffrirais ? Après tout c'était des vampires. Rosalie remonta immédiatement dans mon estime car jamais elle ne m'avait fait espérer qu'une amitié avec elle serait possible. Les autres je les détestais, pire pour _lui_ je le haïssais. Au grand étonnement de Charlie, je serrais les poings, sans aucun effort. Ma décision était prise. Il fallait l'oublier et pour cela il fallait que je me défoule et ce n'était pas en restant allongé sur ce lit que je réussirais. Contente de ma décision, je sombrais. Lorsque je me réveillais, Renée était là. Elle avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait d'acheter le cadeau qu'elle espérait avoir depuis longtemps. Je compris que Charlie lui avait apprit que j'avais émis un son. J'avais 17 ans et j'avais émis un son, waw ! Oui, il était grand temps que je me ressaisisse.

« Ma chérie, s'exclama ma mère en remarquant que je me réveillais, ça va ? »

J'étais encore dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre oralement mais je hochais la tête. Elle parût déçu. Non, je ne voulais **surtout pas **la décevoir. Elle était vraiment une des seules sur qui je pouvais vraiment compté. J'entrouvris ma bouche, ma respiration s'accéléra, et un nouveau « hmm » un peu moins grave que le précédent se fit entendre. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle trépigna d'excitation.

« Bella, ma Bella ! S'émerveilla-t-elle. »

Elle s'apprêta à me dire quelques choses d'autre mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du médecin dans le couloir. Le petit homme bedonnant qui répondait sous le nom de Dr. Evans entra dans ma chambre accompagné de mon père qui lui avait sans doute déjà fait part de mes " progrès ". Je le saluai avec un sourire sans joie auquel il me répondit un aimable « Bonjour Bella, tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui.» Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour deviner qu'il mentait. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées… mon cœur s'affola. BELLA !! Tu t'es promis de faire tout ton possible pour rendre la vie plus facile à tes parents ! Pourtant des grosses larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les contrôler. Le docteur mal à l'aise proposa de repasser plus tard mais je hochais négativement la tête. C'était bon. Je respirais un bon coup tenant le visage d'Edward loin de mon esprit. A son prénom, je me mis à trembler et automatiquement ses iris dorées me revinrent, moqueur.

Mes parents me tinrent assise pendant que j'avalais la pilule blanchâtre que me donna Evans. Sans même attendre qu'il s'en aille, je me rendormis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Tout me revenait, petit à petit. Au grand bonheur de mes parents. La volonté était plus forte que jamais. Hier soir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je m'étais levée. Oui, je n'avais tenu qu'une dizaine de minutes mais ça prouvé que je pouvais le faire. J'étais vraiment idiote. Comment une malheureuse histoire d'amour avait pu m'anéantir à ce point ? _Peux être parce qu'il était ta raison de vivre_, me dit une voix dans ma tête. Je balayais ce mensonge par un geste de la main. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Soudain, j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient. C'était Renée qui m'apportait mon petit déjeuner.

« Chérie, je t'ai préparé des crêpes » dit-elle en souriant

Je lui rendit son sourire avec toute la joie que je pus pour la remercier. Je me redressais seule à présent, j'étais capable de porter des choses pas trop lourde, je pouvais me lever, faire quelques pas mais j'étais toujours silencieuse. C'était exaspérant ! Lorsque j'essayais de dire quelques choses, _son_ visage m'apparaissait, sourire cruel au lèvres et mes efforts étaient vain et l'espace d'un instant ma volonté s'envolait. Je renonçais donc. Le revoir était au dessus de mes forces et je savais qu'une émotion trop forte pourrait me faire replonger, hors je ne voulais pas tout recommencer c'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça. _Il _avait raison, parfaitement raison même, c'était un monstre. Perdu encore une fois dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçu pas que Renée me parlait.

« - _[…] donc apparemment d'après le médecin, tu as fait le plus dur. Et devine quoi ! Carolina, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé, la personne qui j'ai rencontré lors de mon stage culinaire, eh bah, elle travaille pour un laboratoire où ils guérissent qu'avec des plantes et ça marche vachement bien il parait, le problème c'est que Charlie n'est pas d'accord parce que d'après lui, ce sont que des conneries et qu'il vaut mieux faire confiance à la médecine traditionnelle. Pourtant, je suis sure que ça te ferai du bien, je lui ai téléphoné et elle m'a dit qu'avec une simple plante on pouvait faire des miracle et si ça se trouve tu pourrais remarcher bien plus vite …_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Charlie, face à la porte la regardait avec colère.

- _Moi vivant, je ne laisserai jamais ma fille se soignait ainsi !_ Affirma-t-il. _Tu n'imagines pas les risques, ces gens là ne connaissent rien à la médecine, du moment que des inconscients leur donne de l'argent, ils sont prêt à tout._

- _Arrête, tu es grotesque, Charlie ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Carolina a son diplôme comme tout ses collèges mais évidemment Monsieur Charlie Swan a peur de ce qui ne connaît pas, un comble pour un chef de police_. »

Je soupirais. Voila pourquoi, mes parents ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble. Il voulait toujours que ce soit l'un ou l'autre avoir raison. Je repensais à ce que Renée m'avait dit. Je voulais essayé. Si ça pouvait m'aider à remarcher dans un temps plus court qu'avec les démarches habituelles, pourquoi pas. Quant au risques, j'avais survécu à pas mal de choses et une plante n'allait sûrement pas me tuer. Je me rangeais du coté de Renée qui d'ailleurs était parti de ma chambre en fureur. Les connaissant, la dispute n'allait durer qu'une heure maximum.

Mon père ne fut pas aussi difficile à convaincre et après avoir eu la fameuse Carolina au téléphone, il accepta mais à regret. Elle m'avait même proposer de m'accueillir dans le centre de rééducation de sa sœur. Je partais la semaine suivante, quittant Forks pour au moins, quatre mois. Jacob passa me voir car il avait eut vent de mon départ comme sans doute tout les habitants du coin. Ma mère avait du en parler à sa nouvelle amie, la boulangère d'en face qui avait du tout répéter. Je n'avais pas vu Jacob depuis un bout de temps, il parait qu'il venait me voir tout les jours avant que j'aille un peu mieux.

« _Bonjour Bella _dit-il doucement »

Je hochais la tête.

« _Oui, on m'a dit que tu n'avais pas retrouvé la parole _murmura-t-il presque gênée, on aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable de se qui m'arrivait. »

Je lui souris, gênée moi aussi. _Il _m'avait dit des choses à son sujet. Devais-je croire celui qui m'avais trahi. Peut être avait-il dit ça pour que je lui accorde pas mon amitié parce que là j'avais eut ma dose de surnaturel. Pourtant, j'étais curieuse. Je saisis la feuille de papier et le crayon gris qui se trouvaient sur mon chevet et dessinais un loup et en dessous écrivais « Vrai ou Faux. » Je devais sûrement passé pour idiote mais en ce moment, je m'en fichais. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sursauta et trouva un prétexte pour s'en aller. J'avais donc ma réponse. Je restais choqué, pétrifié. Combien avaient-ils de races surnaturel ? Mon cœur s'emballa. Je pensais à Jessica en mort vivant ce qui me fit sourire et me détendit. J'entourais le mot vrai puis m'endormis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

j'espère que ma fiction vous plait. Je vous éclaire sur quelques points.

- On va revoir Edward et sa famille ( c'est une évidence, mais je le précise quand même )

- Vous ne verrez pas Bella dans son centre de rééducation, je passerais cette période donc au prochain chapitre, on la retrouvera en bonne santé ( ou pas ) mouaaaah x)

- Je ne prévois pas de couple J&B.

- Bien sur qu'il y aura du E&B


	3. Chapter 3

Trois mois. Trois mois bizarre , mais étrangement réconfortant. Carolina m'avait très bien accueilli et tout le personnel soignant était adorable. J'avais trouvé en ce centre, un refuge et une véritable aide. Je pouvais de nouveau marcher, courir même. Bien sûr, j'étais encore fragile et plus maladroite qu'avant mais j'allais réellement mieux. La douleur physique s'évaporait petit à petit en revanche la douleur mentale et la rage était en forte hausse. Il restait mon mutisme. Impossible d'y remédier. J'avais abandonné. Cette période sans voir mes parents était insupportable. Les visites étaient sois disant interdites pour un meilleur rétablissement, pour bien repartir. N'importe quoi ! Lorsqu'on est dans mon état, le soutien de ses parents est le médicament le plus efficace et je sais de quoi je parle ! Car c'est pour eux que j'ai fais tout ces efforts sinon je me serai laissé mourir.

Aujourd'hui, je rentrais à Forks. Une légère sensation de claustrophobie s'empara de moi lorsque j'aperçu ces nuages bien trop bas qui caractérisaient cette petite ville. Il fallait que je me réhabitue à ce climat. Le car s'arrêta près de la mairie et j'y descendis seule puisqu'évidemment sur 3000 habitants, je devais être la seule qui est des problèmes qui ne relève pas de l'ordinaire. Je passais près du lycée, près du bar-tabac, sur le petit pont en pierre où s'écoulait une petite rivière puis arrivait chez moi. Sans hésitation, je sonnais. La réaction fût immédiate, la porte s'ouvrit deux secondes après.

C'est Renée qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle fondit en larmes et me pris dans ses bras. Je lui caressais tendrement l'épaule.

» » _- Bella, ma fille chérie __commença-t-elle _d'une voix déformé par ses sanglots

Charlie était sur ses pas et arborait d'un sourire ridiculement mielleux.

» » _alors… tu … tu vas tout me raconter OK, du début, jusqu'à la fin __dit Renée _encore sous le choc.

Mon silence sembla les étonner. Je fus soudain, mal à l'aise mais ils comprit

» » _Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella chérie __m'assura mon père__, on comprend tout a fait que tout ne peux pas se résoudre comme ça et de te voir si rayonnante, c'est déjà largement au dessus de nos espérance. _

Je lui souris faiblement.

» » _Rentre, tu vas être malade, ce serai dommage quand même. _

La soirée s'était déroulé normalement, sans incident marquant. Je communiquais avec mes parents grâce à une ardoise. Charlie m'avait demandé si je ne voulais pas apprendre la langue des signes mais j'avais refusé en pensant que c'était une perte de temps parce que je savais qu'un jour, je parlerais à nouveau. J'en étais certaine. C'était une question de temps. En faite, si, il y a eu un problème lors de cette soirée de retrouvaille. Renée a insisté pour que je reprenne les cours dès le lendemain sous prétexte qu'elle en voulait pas une inculte pour fille. Elle avait dit ça en rigolant… bien sûr.

Je me levais donc le lendemain. Stressé comme jamais. J'allais une nouvelle fois être la bête de foire mais cette fois c'était différent. On me fuirait. C'est évident qu'on ne traîne pas avec une fille muette et suicidaire à la moindre émotion. Émotion _minime _puisqu'un salaud de vampire m'a délaissé. Une personne normale auraient dût être soulagé, non ? Je ne risque plus ma vie à chaque seconde passé en sa compagnie. Je décide à partir de maintenant que je suis une personne normale et que je suis soulagée. Je pris une douche rapide puis d'un geste décidé, j'ouvrais mon armoire pour en sortir mon plus joli haut à manche trois quart que j'assemblais avec un long gilet sans manche. Avec un jeans skinny, ça ferai l'affaire. Une fille normale prend soin de son look. Je suis une fille normale. Prend ça dans ta gueule Edward Cullen, tu n'as pas réussi à me détruire. Je sursautais à cette pensée qui m'avait échappé puis me rendit compte que bizarrement pensé à lui ne me rendait plus triste mais plutôt haineuse. Non haineux, c'est pas assez fort. C'est bien pire ( ou bien mieux ). Je souris de manière mauvaise et au fur à mesure que je descendais les marches des escaliers il devient arrogant. Je ne pris pas la peine de déjeuné et sortait directement.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lycée, mon cœur se noua. Heureusement que je n'avais rien mangé sinon j'aurais sûrement vomi. En franchissant la porte de ma salle de maths, je sentis tous les regards se posaient sur moi. Le professeur se racla la gorge pour réclamer le silence de quelques mauvaises langues dans le fond de la classe et se tourna vers moi.

» » _Mademoiselle, je peux vous parlez ?_

Il m'entraîna dans le couloir.

» » _Tu as raté énormément de cours, presque deux trimestres de leçon et de contrôle. Et dans chaque matière. Il est évident que tu ne pourras pas tout rattrapé et que la situation vis-à-vis de tes camarades sera … particulière. On va dire qu'à ton age, on est pas très compréhensif, il ne faudra pas leur en vouloir. Moi, et les autres professeurs aimeraient parler à tes parents, tu leur transmettra le message, d'accord ? _

En guise de réponse, je lui tendis mon carnet où un message de ma mère expliquait explicitement mon handicap. Il fronça les sourcils.

» » _Hmm… c'est embêtant ! J'en parlerais au directeur. _

D'un geste, il m'indiqua de retourner dans la salle.

L'ambiance était insoutenable, j'allais exploser. Tout le monde me scrutait. Jessica, Mike et même Angela m'observaient avec dégoût. C'est exactement ça ! Avec du dégoût. Comme tout les autres élèves. Un garçon que je connaissais que de vue, s'approcha cependant de moi muni d'un appareil photo.

» » _- Excuse-moi ? Je peux te prendre en photo ? C'est pour le journal du lycée. __s'enquit-il_

A peine ai-je hocher la tête qu'un flash m'ébloui.

» » _Merci, c'est… cool ! _

Puis il s'en alla en gloussant.

Au self, je m'installais sur une table vide et tentais d'avaler quelques choses mais n'y arrivait pas. Un étrange silence régnait, inhabituel. On entendait que des chuchotis.

» » _En plus d'être suicidaire et d'aller dans un centre pour les dingues, elle est anorexique, t'a vu elle ne mange rien ! __s'exclama une voix féminine _

Ce n'était autre que Jessica qui réalisant qu'elle avait parlé trop fort s'empourpra. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me précipitais vers la sortie sous les ricanements de quelques uns. Je courrais vers jusqu'à chez moi, ne réfléchissant plus car ma décision était prise et irrévocable. Je me sentais lourde, tout d'un coup. Je freinais ma course ce que je n'aurais jamais dût faire puisque le visage d'Edward me revint, vainqueur.


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lire vos avis, encouragements, questions me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente d'être lu par quelques personnes. Merci à vous et au personnes qui m'ont qui mon mise dans leur storyalert/storyfavorite/ authoralert / authorfavorite.

Bigmonster4 : la réponse est dans ce chapitre.

Spoilers ( comme des les séries :D ) donc si nous ne voulez rien savoir pour garder les surprises ne lisez pas ce qu'il y a juste en dessous.

- Bella va complètement changé.

- Edward et sa famille devrait arrivé bientôt

- Je vous préviens, je ne ferai pas de rencontre du style « Lorsque je le vis, toute ma haine se dissipa etc… », ça serai trop facile sinon. Je vais le faire souffrir ce petit Edward, haha ( rire sadique )

- Il y aura un moment, où j'écrirais du point de vue d'Edward.

- Plus tard, un personnage va mourir.

« S. Meyer, je t'envie d'avoir su créer cette univers. »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tout semblait ne plus exister. J'étais seule, accompagné de ma souffrance. C'est comme si tout mes efforts n'avaient suffi à rien. Comme si j'étais réellement perdu mais cette fois ci, je me trouvais lamentable. Évidemment nous partons tous les trois de Forks, nous fuyions plutôt. Fuir la mentalité des petites villes était la seule chose à faire, ou du moins que j'avais trouvé. Quelques fois, je me disais; pourquoi ne pas retourné au lycée, peut être qu'au bout de quelques mois, ils auraient oublié et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais non, je choisissais la facilité, comme quand j'étais resté plusieurs mois mourante dans un lit après _son_ départ. Nous déménagions le 2 décembre, dans exactement une semaine et plus les jours passaient plus Charlie se renfermait et là je me trouvais vraiment horrible de lui faire quitté la ville de tout ses souvenirs. Quant à Renée, elle avait quitté Phil qui n'approuvait pas d' avoir une _hypersensible_ comme belle fille. Elle aussi déprimait.

La semaine fût longue. Elle me laissait trop le temps de me remettre en questions. Et puis j'avais trouvé mes parents bizarres. Ils semblaient désolé, perdu, soulagé pour de nouveau être triste. La première hypothèse qui me vint en tête : Charlie + Renée = cœur, pourtant je n'y croyais que quelques secondes. Ça ne collait pas avec leurs comportements. L'amour rend niai, pas mélancolique. Lorsque je ne pensais pas. Je sortais. A la Push entre autre, pas à Forks, bien sûr. J'avais décidé en milieu de semaine de m'inviter chez Jacob mais ce dernier n'était pas ravi de me voir.

» »_ Bella ! Que es ce que tu fous là, si je suis pas venu te voir c'est qu'il y a une raison ! _m'avait-il dit

Je connaissais sa phrase par cœur et ses mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard lorsque je me les remémorait. Je me mordais les doigt d'être parti sans connaître la 'raison ' même si je m'en doutais. Billy avait dût interdire à son fils de fréquenter une demeurée, lorsqu'il a eu connaissance de mon séjour en centre. Et puis il y avait ce que j'avais découvert : son appartenance à la race des loups garou. J'arrivais pas encore à concevoir ce fait.

Tout bourdonnait dans ma tête.

La semaine était donc passé. Péniblement.

Le matin du départ, je m'étais réveillé vers sept heures, bien que le vol ne fût qu'a 14heures. Je fus surprise de ne plus sentir de douleur ou de tristesse, j'étais presque sereine. J'allais avoir le droit à une seconde chance et cela me revivifiait.

Au alentour de midi , nous partîmes de Forks direction l'aéroport. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Renée me regardait en me souriant timidement, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Hésitante, elle pris ma main. Charlie lui fixait la route, les yeux durs. Presque en colère. Pourtant, sa colère semblait fausse, comme si il l'utilisait pour dissimuler quelque chose de plus profond, grave.

Nous y arrivâmes enfin mais il fallait encore attendre dans la salle car l'avion que dans une heure. Mes parents semblaient de plus en plus étrange. A leur manière. Renée ne tenait pas en place, et elle profitait de la moindre occasion pour me câliner et depuis la voiture nos moins étaient toujours inséparables. Mon père, au contraire, ne bougeait pas et il fuyait mon regard comme honteux.

« Les passagers à destinations de GrandForks sont prié de se rendre vers les portes de sorties après avoir fait vérifié leur ticket »

GrandForks, un nom presque identique à mon ancienne ville, c'était Charlie qui avait insisté pour qu'on emménage la bas. Cette ville dépassait le nombre d'habitants de Forks et se trouvait dans le Dakota du Nord .

Ma mère me contempla un moment, ses yeux brillaient ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait pleurer. Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras.

» _» Pardon, Bella, je te demande pardon_, sanglota-elle, cependant sa voix était grave

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avait elle dit cela ? Elle avait toujours été une mère plus qu'extraordinaire. Comme prévu, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

» » _Charlie, explique lui. _

Le visage de mon père était dénué d'expression comme lorsque qu'Ed… non… non… je… Non ! Pourtant, tout paraissait claire maintenant : leur comportement cette semaine, dans la voiture, leur seule et unique valise.

L'expression de mon visage dût les avertir que j'avais compris.

» » _Oui, c'est ça. Ne nous en veux pas. On agit pour ton bien. Nous pensons que tu dois vivre comme quelqu'un de responsable. Tu as 18 ans. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien là bas. Nous nous reverrons, mais pas maintenant. Prend cette valise, elle contient de l'argent, le double de ma carte de crédit et la tienne que nous avons faite spécialement et des papiers importants pour la maison, un ordinateur portable pour tes études, d'ailleurs l'inscription a déjà été envoyé. Au revoir Bella, bonne chance._

Ensuite tout devint floue. Je me rappelais à peine être monté dans l'avion. Je dus m'assoupir puisque le vol durait normalement quatre heures et j'avais l'impression que lorsque la voix mécanique nous pria de regagné les passerelles, pour sortir, il avait duré seulement une dizaine de secondes.

Je ne réalisais toujours pas ce qui se passé. M'avaient-ils vraiment abandonné en prenant des excuses minables ? Je ne pouvais le croire. J'étais totalement dépassé par ce qui venait de se produire, c'était trop gros pour être vrai. C'est mes parents, merde ! MES PARENTS!! Je ne souffrais pas. Non, non, non ! Je ne soufrais pas loin de là, je leur en voulais à mourir. Moi qui comptais tellement sur eux. Des lâches. Des connards de lâches. Je pensais ces derniers mots à voix haute et je ne fis presque pas étonnait de retrouvé ma voix. J'avais dis ses mots sans aucun effort. C'était sans doute le choc qui avait « débloqué » ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne trouvais pas d'explications valable à leur abandon, parce que soyons réaliste, c'était clairement ça, camouflé avec des excuses qui n'avaient aucuns sens. Je commençais à réaliser petit à petit. C'était simple, mais difficile à encaisser. Je voulais hurler tout mon désespoir. J'étais complètement perdue. Je n'avais plus aucun repaire, plus aucune épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer. Fallait-il faire sans ? Avancer seule. J'en étais persuadé et je me promettais de ne pas me refaire avoir. Pour ça, je devais changer. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et la seule hypothèse pour ne plus souffrir, était de ne plus m'attacher et puisque la Bella actuelle n'en était pas capable, il faudrait que je joue un rôle. Le personnage devait être antipathique pour que je n'attire personne.

J'avais consacré mes derniers jours de répit avant le lycée à cette "transformation". Les règles que je m'étais imposé été durs mais obligatoire. Premièrement, la nouvelle Bella devait rester forte, et puisque le fait de pleurer la détruisait et surtout n'arranger rien, elle ne devait plus le faire. Deuxièmement, la nouvelle Bella ne pouvait pas se lier avec quelqu'un , pour son bien-être, et si cela arrivé c'était seulement pour faire souffrir cette personne, c'était totalement injuste que seule elle pouvait ressentir ça. Troisièmement, l'ancienne Bella était beaucoup trop gentille, plus question d'être comme ça, les gens ne se gêneront jamais pour vous insulter derrière votre dos ( exemple : Jessica ). Ce que je m'obligeais relevé de l'impossible, mais je ne voulais plus ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance face au personne qui pouvait ( potentiellement ) nous trahir. Je prenais le contrôle de ma vie. J'avais opéré quelque changements physique, simple fantaisie puisque mon aspect n'était pas le plus important. J'avais coupé mes cheveux longs jusqu'à mes épaules et le coiffeur m'avait bien expliqué comment les frisé joliment. J'avais demandé une frange, aussi. Je reconnaissais déjà moins l'ancienne Bella dans le miroir.

Cela m'encouragea réellement, je tentais le maquillage. Il eût des ratés mais le final fût à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je ne sais même pas si mes… géniteurs m'auraient reconnu. Physiquement, je parle. Bien que je commençais à penser différemment.

Mes deux derniers jours de répit passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Le matin de mon retour au lycée ne fût pas aussi stressant que la dernière fois. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire. Et puis cette fois, je n'avais pas à faire bonne impression. Je me prélassait paresseusement encore quelques minutes puis me levais. Je feuilletais le journal tout en prenant mon café lorsqu'un article attira mon attention. Il s'intitulait : « L'animal à récidivé » Sur la photo qui l'illustrait, on pouvait voir un vieillard, mort avec dans le cou dans traces de morsures. Pas de doute, un vampire était à Grandforks. Avec ma chance, j'allais sûrement être la prochaine sur la liste. Pourtant, j'étais toute excité de pouvoir m'approcher de ce monde même si pour ça je devais mourir. J'avais un pressentiment mais je ne décelais pas si il était bon ou mauvais.

Comme je n'avais pas encore acheté de voiture, je dus marcher jusqu'au lycée. Trois grand bâtiment s'élevèrent soudain devant moi et celui du milieu portait l'inscription « Grandforks high school ».

Je trouvais enfin le secrétariat. Il était bondé. La file était composé d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes, je me plaçais derrière une fille qui dissimulait ses lèvres abîmées derrière une écharpe. Ses cheveux étaient coupé à la garçonne, ses oreilles un peu décollés. Elle portait des lunettes rondes, mais rondes-rondes ,et ses sourcils étaient broussailleux. Tout à fait le genre de fille qui doit subir les pires moqueries. Je fus surprise par l'élan de compassion qui me submergea et le stoppa net. N'importe qui, même celui qui paraissait le plus inoffensif pouvait nous manipuler. L'horloge mural m'indiqua qu'il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant mon tout premier cour, heureusement la queu avancée. Jusqu'à que je sois la première.

J'entrais dans la petite pièce.

» » _Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan_. me présentais-je d'une voix rocailleuse. Je n'aimais pas parler, cela m'épuiser presque - donc je le faisais le moins possible - et ma voix se déraillait un peu .

La femme qui devait être secrétaire - la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnants, et d'une maigreur extrême - leva un sourcil sans comprendre.

» » _Je suis nouvelle _ajoutais-je

» » _Exacte ! On m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, vos parents m'ont appelé pas plus tard qu'hier_.

De quoi ce mêlait il ceux là ! Il ne faisait plus partie de ma vie !

» » _Votre plan de l'école avec le numéro des salles et les chemins les plus courts sont surlignés _me dit-elle en me tenant un prospectus_. Votre premier trimestre est-il réglé _?

» » _Je crois oui._

» » _D'accord. Bon courage pour vos cours mademoiselle._

Je ne répondis rien et tournant les talons quittaient la pièce. Je regardais mon plan en marchant lorsque je me percutais à quelqu'un.

» » _Eh! Tu peux t'excuser au moins !?_

Je levais la tête. Un garçon vêtu d'un maillot de basket me toisait.

» » _C'est bon ! Tu te calmes !_ Rispotais-je.

» » _Oh, je rigolais ma belle. _

» » _Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, compris _? dis-je en prononçant chaque mots

» » _Arrête, ma jolie, on sait tout les deux comment ça va finir, on se dispute, on se déteste, on se pardonne et ça finit au lit._

Je le regardais avec le regard le plus mauvais que je pus. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise puis se ressaisit.

» » _Je ne pense pas, non_. Fit je d'une voix sombre.

La matinée se déroula normalement. Évidemment dans chaque matière on me demanda de me présenter. A mon plus grand malheur. J'avais fait simple : « Je m'appelle Isabella, mais on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Forks » remplaçant Forks par Phoenix quelques fois.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sérieusement, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi les élèves de Grandforks sont-ils aussi concierges ?_

Pour être un peu plus informée sur les sorties et autres animations scolaires, j'avais demandé à une « camarade » de classe si il n'existait pas un site où mon cher établissement expliquait ce genre de chose. Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était une évidence. C'était suspect le nom du site n'avait aucune concordance avec l'école ou même la ville. Je m'attendais à trouver toutes sortes de banalités, pas un site people. A l'intérieur, on contait les scoops de la semaine. Les potins sur les élèves. Maintenant, je savais Adrianna et Randy venait de rompre parce que celui-ci l'avait trompé avec Tessa qui normalement filait le parfait amour Will mais apparent elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'Ashley lui court après et comme c'est sa meilleure amie, elle lui a laissé. Vous n'avez pas tout compris ? C'est pas grave moi non plus. Je me demandais si il n'existait pas une loi contre ça … protections de la vie privé ? Curieuse, je cliquais sur l'icône « nouveau (elle) », sans prendre au sérieux la possibilité qu'il y aurait ne serai ce mon nom. Pourtant …

Il y avait une liste qui comprenais une dizaine de prénom dont le mien. Je cliquais dessus et une page s'ouvra.

m o e . m a b u l . o r g / u p / m o e / 2 0 0 9 / 0 3 / 1 2 / i m g - 1 7 4 4 4 8 a 9 q q a . p n g

_Quoi !!? C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! On est pas dans gossip girl ! Et comment ont-ils eu ses photos !? _

J'étais vraiment hors de moi, je ne voulais pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce type. Ni avec ce site ! J'avais vraiment le don de me fourrée dans des plans foireux, ça fait même pas une matinée que j'étais ici… Puis ironie, le garçon que j'avais gentiment rembarré s'appelait Mike. Ahah.

Je tentais de me calmer, ce n'était pas si grave après tout. C'est vrai qu'à Forks personne n'était venu me draguer si ouvertement. Même pas lui mais je le voyais mal tenir ce genre de propos. Je naviguais distraitement sur ce repère à commère lorsque je repérais dans la liste des nouveaux une suite de prénoms qui m'était familier. J'hoquetais de stupeur… non … non …

………………………………………..............................................................

Je suis désolée, le chapitre est très… très très court. A vrai dire, j'ai hésité avant de le poster. Il ne me plaisait pas. Mais il fallait que je trouve une façon originale d'introduire les cullens dans l'histoire. ( Le lien c'est une capture d'écran du site en question donc cliquez dessus sinon vous en comprendrais pas grand-chose ) Puis je voulais quitter le temps d'un court moment la mélancolie de Bella et ses graves problèmes pour quelque chose de plus « normal » si je peux dire.

Oops y a des fautes sur la capt', on va dire que ces fait exprès car ce sont des pom poms girls écervelées qui tienne ce site … x) Sinon, désolé pour les fautes que je fais dans le texte, en Français, je suis seulement bonne en Expression Ecrite.

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous encourage à continuer : )


	7. Chapter 7

Je fixais l'écran. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher, un peu comme des aimants – j'étais donc impuissante. Quelque chose avait emporté le contenu de ma raison et de mes pensées. Tout souvenirs, toutes réflexions ou autres conneries si douloureuse s'envolèrent au moment où j'avais vu ces cinq prénoms. La sensation était étrange, l'impression de flotter dans l'irréel surtout. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, les gloussements des deux niaises derrière moi, les « Chuuut !! » de la documentaliste, la cohue dans le couloir, le tic-tac stressant de l'horloge, la sonnerie stridente qui signalait le retour en cours, je ne les entendais pas. J' étais comme dans ma bulle, un monde qui avait pour centre deux mots et 12 lettres. Edward Cullen.

Lorsque je recouvrais mon état normal, le choc fût brutal. Tout me revint abruptement semblable à une claque. La scène dans la forêt, sa trahison, le dégout des Forkiens, l'abandon de mes parents … Je haïssais ma vie. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge mural, il était déjà 4 heures et je venais de séché une après midi entière lors de mon premier jour pourtant c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations. Ils revenaient, il revenait.

Une fois ne leurs avaient pas suffi, ils voulaient me détruire une seconde. J'en étais sûr, le hasard ne faisait pas parti de cette histoire. Il faut croire que l'on s'acharnait sur moi. Pourquoi ? Il allait tout briser ! Je n'allais pas survivre une deuxième fois de plus qu'en ce moment j'étais fragile et à n'importe quel moment l'ancienne Bella reprendrait le dessus. Je n'étais pas encore préparé.

Mon cœur commença à dérailler et mes yeux à me piquer, j'attendais patiemment les larmes. Je mis la règle n°1 entre parenthèse – exceptionnellement – puisque la situation était exceptionnelle. Pourtant rien ne vint et ma respiration se fît plus lente, presque éteinte. Un courant brûlant surpris mon corps qui s'engourdit aussitôt. J'avais mal. Très mal. Et l'effort que je fis pour pas que ça se remarque fût herculéen, muni de mon ordinateur portable je quittais la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

« Isabella ! »

Je reconnu le fameux Mike. Je me tendis encore plus, ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de me chercher parce que je pourrais être très méchante. Même si l'article sur le site n'avait plus la même importance maintenant.

« Bella , le corrigeai-je, mais désolé, je dois y aller »

Ma voix tremblotait, il crût sans doute que j'étais intimidée, ça m'aurait fait rire en temps normal, comment un garçon aussi prétentieux aurait pu plaire. Sans prévenir, un coup me vint droit dans le cœur et je hoquetais de douleur pressant mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je tournais les talons, une envie présente de vomir.

« Attends Bella, je voulais te parler. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la rumeur qui circule depuis ce matin. Apparemment tu m'as mis un rateau, mais tu sais autant que moi que c'est impossible, ce genre de chose ne m'arrive jamais. »

Il était direct, celui là. Je me retournais, le fixant avec l'air le plus mauvais que je pus. _Mais putain je m'en fiche de ça, mes pires cauchemars reviennent et toi tu me parles d'un truc aussi stupide !! _avais-je envie de lui répondre

« Il faut une première fois à tout » dis-je

Il soupira, agacé.

« Je voulais juste que ce ragot arrête de circuler dans je me demandais si tu voulais prendre un verre avec moi »

Il eut un nouveau coup, plus fort encore. Mon estomac n'allait pas tenir.

« Il ne fallait pas le crier sur tout les toits, et de toute façon c'est non !»

Le courant se fît plus intense, plus ardent.

Le visage jusqu'à présent souriant voir charmeur de Mike s'assombrit. Maintenant il arborait d'un sourire malveillant.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. » déclara t-il.

« Pardon ? » m'étonnais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je ne supporte pas les filles dans ton genre. Petite nouvelle qui se croit irrésistible. Donc tu viens où je te fais une jolie réputation »

J'avoue, j'aurai pu encore me contrôler mais devant tant de bêtises je ne pouvais que lui dégobillais dessus. Il resta quelques secondes, bête.

Je ne vis pas la suite, elle était d'ailleurs prévisible. Je courrais, encore et encore. Plus loin, je m'arrêtais épuisée rendant tout ce que j'avais, mon angoisse, ma douleur, ma souffrance. Je me laissais écroulé sur l'herbe pleurant de toutes mes forces. La vie était trop dure, tout me tombait dessus. J'enlevais mes chaussures dégelasses ainsi que mon pantalon. Mes jambes frêles tremblaient sous mes leggings-short tout fins et les gravions rentraient dans ma peau, pourtant je me relevais puis marché , sans but précis.

Je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentrais chez moi. La nuit était tombé depuis un certain temps. Mes jambes étaient égratignées et mes pieds en sang. Signe de mon passage dans les bois, où j'avais pu réfléchir. Le calme de ce paysage se montrait bénéfique. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que je ne fuirais pas une deuxième fois. J'allais donc rester ici, et peut être si j'avais de la chance, ils ne me reconnaitraient pas. Bien sûr que si, j'étais débile... mon prénom.

Tout ce que j'avais tenté pour me rassuré s'évaporèrent.

La nuit fût agitée.

Au matin, les pires scénarios défilaient dans ma tête et une boule de stress se forma dans mon ventre. J'allais les revoir. Ma peur lorsque je devais retourné au lycée de Forks n'avait été qu'un avant goût.

De plus, j'avais un pressentiment mais je n'arrivais pas à dire si il était bon ou mauvais. J'eus pas l'appétit de prendre un petit dej' ni la volonté de bien m'habiller.

J'arrivais en avance. Une petite voix résonnait dans ma tête, elle m'insupportait

« Au fond de toi, tu veux les voir»

_Non, non et non ! Je voulais qu'ils reste le plus loin possible de moi. Je les déteste !_

Je crus que j'allais tombé dans les pommes, lorsque au loin j'aperçus la volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Exactement comme dans les films, la scène se déroula au ralentit me laissant le temps d'appréhender et de prendre réellement conscience de ce que mes actes entraineraient. Je pouvais toujours m'enfuir mais ça serai lâche et surtout d'une stupidité considérable. Ma vie n'allait certainement pas être dirigé en fonction d'une personne. C'était digne des adolescentes les plus abrutis . J'en faisais encore parti il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pourtant, je m'étais battu pour une raison qui n'ai plus la même aujourd'hui – Charlie et Renée, les personnes à qui j'avais accordé toute ma confiance, mes parents, n'étaient plus mes modèles, ils n'occupaient presque plus mes pensées puisque se faire abandonner par eux, c'est 100 fois pire qu'avec Edward, je préférais oublier ou du moins enfuir tout ça – je luttais désormais pour moi. Pour vivre. Bien sûr, je ne serai certainement jamais doué d'une loquacité et d'une communication extraordinaire et l'envie de toute façon n'était pas présente sur ces points. La compagnie d'individu me semblait inutile pour les raisons que vous connaissez. Je resterais une vrai parano toute ma vie, mais mieux vaut cela que de souffrir.

La volvo klaxonna une petite voiture qui m'était un peu de temps à se garer ce qui m'étonna des Cullens. Ils étaient toujours d'un calme étonnant. Je vérifiais pour l'a énième fois que c'était bien la bonne voiture, mais on aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille seulement par leur façon de conduire. La plaque d'immatriculation était toujours signé de l'état de Washington. Edward m'avait mentit, ils n'avaient pas séjourné en Alaska. Encore des mensonges... J'inspirais profondément espérant ainsi ne pas mourir de stress. L'auto s'arrêta. Mon cœur aussi. La portière s'ouvrit. Mes yeux aussi.

Alice sortit la première, tout en recoiffant à l'aide d'un petit miroir sa coiffure déjà parfaite. Une vague d'émotion me submergea, si forte, que mon dos se courba. Je me ressaisis immédiatement et essuyait la suer qui perlait sur mon front. La chaleur était inconfortable. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide vers les autres élèves, tous couverts de manteaux, gant et écharpe puis revenait sur ma cible. Jasper s'extirpa de la voiture à son tour, ses traits étaient tendus. Je devinais le travail qu'il faisait pour ne pas sauter sur la foule de sang tiède et friand. Son regard croisa le mien, mes muscles se contractèrent. L'instant d'après, il déposait un doux baiser sur le front d'Alice. Puis Emmet, Edward et Rosalie se montèrent à la seconde suivante. Je ne les étudiais pas comme mes deux autres, pourtant j'aurai vraiment voulu sauf que mes jambes se déchainèrent m'entrainant vers le couloir. J'essayais de stopper cette course folle, impossible, mon corps et ma tête n'étaient plus connecté.

Je m'arrêtais au moment où j'abandonnais la lutte. J'endossais mon sac à dos que je tenais dans la main, en essuyant d'un geste de la main, les larmes de rage qui s'échappaient de moi. La vérité venait d'être illustré remarquablement bien. D'après ce que j'avais vu, du moins d'Alice et Jasper, ils n'avaient pas changé, aucune trace de tristesse à mon égard se manifestait sur leurs visages cruellement parfait, je n'avais été qu'une … distraction. Je déglutis péniblement. Quelle conne... !

La salle d'Espagnol se trouvait au dernier étage, autrement dit – le 7ème. J'aurai bien séché mais je devais me changer les idées. J'escaladais les marches pour arriver à bout de souffle dans une très grande salle tapissait de tableau de reproduction de tableau de Picasso, Dali et Valazquez. Le professeur, Mr Da Silva me salua.

« Isabella, ¿Qué tal? »

C'était un prof très sympathique et aimé des élèves d'après ce que je savais. Je secouais poliment la tête et m'assis à une table sur le coté.

La première demi-heure du cour se passa sans événement notable. Je n'écoutais pas, perdu dans le labyrinthe de mes songes lorsque...

« Emmett y Isabella ! »

« Hein !? » dis-je ahuri.

Réalisant que j'avais dit ça à voix haute, je me mordis la lèvre avec force puis rougit violemment.

« Il y a un problème Isabella ? »

_Oui un énorme ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites ! Il y avait une chance sur 1547 que je sois dans sa classe et en plus vous me mettez avec lui. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pourquoi tout est contre moi !?_

«Non. »

Emmett était déjà devant le tableau, c'est alors que je compris que l'on devait faire un oral. Le sujet était noté sur la feuille que je triturais sans avoir pris la peine de la regarder. « Racontez nous un bon et mauvais souvenirs ». Facile...

Le frère Cullen me dévisageait, arborait d'une expression étrange. De l'incompréhension ?

Je doutais qu'il m'ait reconnu, à part le nom je n'avais rien en commun avec l'ancienne Bella et d'ailleurs je ne corrigeais plus mon prénom. Je respirais les yeux mis clos puis me levais affrontant son regard inquisiteur, c'est d'ailleurs en soutenant celui ci que j'eus cette idée folle. Faire souffrir Edward. C'était ambitieux mais certainement pas impossible. Ce plan semblait fou, j'étais complètement incohérente moi qui voulait l'oublier. J'allais y laisser ma peau, car sa famille ou même lui n'hésiterais pas à me massacrer si je touchais à un des leurs. Je devais être maligne pour l'anéantir mentalement. Encore un coup de folie, pourtant... non non je devais rester sur mon premier plan, les ignorer. _Ça serait juste ta vengeance... _Non, non et non. Enfin... peut être. Non...

Emmett commença.

« Mi mejor memoria es cuando tuve mi primer coche »

_Mon meilleur souvenir est quand j'ai eu ma première voiture._

En fixant mes chaussures, subitement devenue intéressante, je répondais avec un sourire innocent.

« Mi mejor memoria es mi viaje escolar en France

_Mon meilleur souvenir est mon voyage scolaire en france _. »

C'était faux. Jamais je n'avais mis les pieds en France, mais bon. Qui dit vraiment la vérité dans ce genre de truc ?

« Mi memoria peor es cuando me hice perseguir por gansos paseándome alrededor de un lago con mi familia »

_mon pire souvenir est quand je me suis fait courser par des oies en me promenant autour d'un lac avec ma famille_

Toute la classe ria, sauf moi. Je connaissais en lui un meilleur comique.

« Mi memoria peor es una persona, a la dieta particular »

_mon pire souvenir est une personne, au régime alimentaire particulier_

Je venais de faire une gaffe. Un pas une petite. J'affrontais son regard. Il n'avait pas compris, à mon grand soulagement mais le prof intrigué me demanda.

« Développez mademoiselle. »

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi !? Peut être que c'était un vampire. Pff... il fallait que j'arrête de délirer. Ce cher monsieur leva les sourcils impatients.

« Non. » dis-je simplement.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit non »

« Ce n'était pas une question, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.»

J'avais l'impression d'être en primaire. Ce professeur était stupide, dévorer par sa connerie de curiosité, je ne céderais pas. Je commençais à aimer le rôle que je m'étais donné, on ne m'obligerais plus à rien. Je me commande, c'est déjà largement suffisant. Je lui offris mon sourire le plus arrogant. Il allait protester mais la sonnerie se déclencher. J'embarquais mes affaires lorsque une voix grave m'interpella.

« Bella ? »

Ce n'était pas Mike, le seul pourtant à qui j'avais confié ce surnom. Le son sonnait bien, agréable et mélodieux, un beau baryton. Emmett...

« Oui ? » interrogeais-je, sec.

Je me retournais. Sa beauté, sa perfection m'éblouirent. Plus encore que le quart d'heure auparavant. Soudain, il me prit dans mes bras et laissa échapper un rire grave.

« Bella, j'en étais sur que c'était toi ! J'ai pas percuté tout de suite, mais après j'ai demandé au prof ton nom de famille et... oh, je suis très content ! Si tu savais comme tu nous manques. »

« Emmett, lâche moi, i-mm-é-dia-te-ment ! Ordonnai-je »

La haine que j'éprouvais m'envahit. Comment avait-il osait me toucher, après ce que sa famille et donc lui m'avait fait. Je lui lançais un regard noir. L'effet fût celui que j'espérais. Il se décomposa.

« Ne me parle plus. Ne m'approche plus. Plus jamais ! » chuchotai-je d'une voix cassé.

Je quittais la salle de classe, les yeux embués. Encore sous le choc de ce contact, je m'assis contre un mur, la tête enfui contre mes bras.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé du retard ( vacances ) et pour ce chapitre ( horrible ! ) du point de vue d'Edward donc si vous ne le lisait pas ce n'est pas très grave. Vous pouvez attendre le prochain qui je vous le promet sera mieux et arrivera dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Un vampire ne souffre pas. Physiquement du moins. Ou peux être seulement lorsqu'on le démembre. Ce qui m'ai malheureusement jamais arrivé. J'ai pourtant mis en colère Aro, à Volterra en me montrant publiquement au soleil parce qu'il avait refusé de me tuer. La foule s'exclamaient par de stupides « Oh ! » pensant sans doute que c'était une animation, un spectacle. Les trois gardes qui s'apprêtaient à me livrer aux des vampires profitèrent de la naïveté du public en me commandant de faire toutes sortes d'acrobaties ce que je refusais.

« Aro sait. Il a lu dans tes pensées et nous a confié que tu veux te tuer à cause de la petite humaine. Tu as des remords de l'avoir abandonné, mais pour la protéger tu ne peux pas la retrouver. Dit-un des gardes.»

Il semblait s'en amuser car il se pincé la lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Fait ce qu'on te dit ou la fille sera en danger. Tu sais que l'on hésiteras pas. » poursuivit-il.

Comment cet misérable marionnette d'Aro pouvait me faire chanter ainsi. Sur mon seul point faible. Bella. Bella . . . Un vampire ne souffre pas, un vampire en souffre pas, ce n'est pas normal qu'a chaque fois que je pense à elle je reçois comme un puissant coup de poing dans le cœur .Jasper m'avait dit que la douleur était mentale, mais tellement forte qu'on pouvait croire qu'un véritable coup m'avait été donné. Les trois gardes se grattèrent la gorge en cœur, signe d'impatience. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'en aurai rit tellement c'était ridicule.

« Je n'ai pas le choix » dis-je juste.

Après avoir fait le guignol devant les spectateurs, on m'emmena aux trois frères qui soulignait ma chance, le fait que ce soit un jour de fête pour les habitants et les touristes et que ce n'aurait pas été pris ainsi sinon. Ils ne voulaient toujours pas me tuer. On me laissa repartir.

A mon retour, Esmée fondit en larmes.

« Edward ! Je ne veux pas … si il te plait … promet moi de ne plus faire ce genre de bêtise … »

Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux dorées remplit de tristesse m'implorait.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre ça »

« Edward … » me supplia t -elle

« Je suis désolé, maman, tellement désolé »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et notre étreinte dura. Emmett me tapota l'épaule, Alice me murmura des choses réconfortantes à l'oreilles tandis que Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie me firent transmettre toute leur sympathie par pensées.

Deux mois plus tard, suite à une lubie d'Alice nous déménagèrent. Depuis quelques temps, toute la famille me cachaient leurs pensées. J'étais trop perturbé pour me demandait pourquoi. J'étais devenu un monstre, un bête. Mon désespoir m'avait entraîné à détruire. Je rentrais à la maison seulement de temps en temps et le reste du temps, je traquais. J'étais devenu très dangereux. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas tué que des animaux. J'en avais honte, je n'avais plus la même capacité à me contrôler . Personne ne savait. La réaction de Carlisle si il l'apprenait , peut être me mettrait-il à la porte. Je ne voulais pas y penser.

J'avais commis trois crimes, sur des innocents.

Nous déménageons vers une ville dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans notre nouvelle maison, tout été déjà aménagé à l'identique que dans la prétendante. Carlisle nous appela au salon.

« Pourquoi avons-nous déménagé ? » demandais-je, pour dire quelques choses parce que je m'en fichais éperdument.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Esmée qui se redressa.

« Nous l'avons fait pour toi. Pour que tu changes d'air »

Sa réponse semblait toute préparée, fausse. Je haussais les épaules pas convaincu mais pas curieux de connaître la vrai raison. Je me laissai tombé dans le canapé, désintéressé de tout. Je voulais juste goûté la chair humaine de cette nouvelle ville. Cette vérité me fit frémir.

« Il va falloir nous organiser, je me suis arrangé avec le directeur du lycée où vous étudierez pour qu'Alice et Jasper soit dans la même classe. »

Alice sautilla et embrassa son père.

« Emmett tu seras tout seul. Pareil pour toi Rosalie. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas tout obtenir de ce brave homme et comme la dernière fois c'était le contraire … »

« Ce n'est pas grave » assura Rosalie.

Emmett ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Edward pareil, mais tu auras Jasper pour l'espagnol et Rose pour le sport.

Devant mon manque de réaction, Esmée me tapota le crâne, mécontente.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai entendu ! »

« Edward, tu parles autrement à ta mère ! » dit Carlisle.

« Ma mère, ma mère ! Ma mère s'appelle Genna et elle est morte il y a 100 ans ! Et c'est bon, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas répondu qu'il faut en faire un drame. Franchement on est plus dans les années 1900, évoluez un peu merde !»

Tout le monde me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh, choqué la family ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre que votre petit Edward, il en a marre, marre ! »

Jasper dût m'apaiser car l'instant d'après je me confondais en excuse.

La semaine de repos qu'il restait avant la rentré, je tuais deux hommes dont un vieillard.


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne devais plus avoir peur, désormais. J'avais _définitivement_ enterré l'ancienne moi. Tout à l'heure en repoussant Emmett, j'avais dit les mots fatidiques. Cela m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne risquais plus rien. Aucune faille ne pouvait me trahir. Les coups n'étaient plus douloureux. Plus aucun doute… J'avais fait le plus dur.

L'état de quiétude qui m'enveloppait, et surtout cette certitude me remonta le morale et je ravalais mes sanglots. Lentement, pourtant, je regagnais mon prochain cours avec dans l'esprit ce parfum de sérénité. Alice pouvait bien être dans la salle ou même Edward, je m'en fichais aussi profondément que je l'avais aimé. C'est pour dire…

Non, aucun membre de la patrie Cullens n'était là. A la place, un petit groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes bavardaient joyeusement en attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Nous avions maths. Il fallait que je remonte ma moyenne si je voulais tenter Priceton. Autant dire que, pour le moment, cela s'annonçait très mal mais à force de persévérance on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut, non ? Je tirais une chaise de son pupitre, et silencieusement espérait la venue de Mr Stonen le plus rapidement possible. J'observais les élèves autours de moi, tous retourné vers au moins un de leur camarades, moi qui voulais être discrète j'étais en train de raté mon coup, je me distinguais en faite particulièrement par mon attitude solitaire.

L'heure me parût seulement quelques minutes, les équations n'étaient pourtant pas ma passion. Je suivais le troupeau - d'élèves j'entends, quoique - et entrais dans la cafétéria. J'aperçu la fille, que j'avais vu devant le bureau de la secrétaire. Elle marchait tête baissé, devant un rassemblement de ce qui devait sans doute être les « populaires » du collège. Quelques uns, lui lancèrent quelques remarques pas très glorieuses tendit qu'elle s'assit a une table seule aussi. J'avais envie de la serré dans mes bras, lui dire que c'était des cons. Au lieu de cela, je m'installais à sa table. Je fûs tout de même surprise de mon geste, mais si l'ancienne Bella avait totalement disparu, je ne risquais apparemment plus rien. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et me souria timidement.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella »

« Je sais. »

« Pardon ? » répondis-je surprise

« Qui ne te connais pas ? Isabella, celle qui a tenu tête à Mike et à Mr Da Silva !» sourit-elle

Je ne répondis pas. Stupéfaite. Je ne me savais « connu ».

« Tu es fâché ? Oh, je suis tellement désolé, je rate tout, je suis nulle, nulle, nulle.»

« Mais non pas du tout ! Je suis seulement étonné et … »

« Pourquoi reste tu avec moi ? » me coupa-t-elle froide.

« Parce que tu m'a l'air gentille » répondis-je étonné par ce changement de comportement.

« Arrête, je ne suis pas conne. Une jolie fille comme toi ne reste pas avec les gens comme moi sans intérêt. Alors au temps te le dire tout de suite, c'est pas parce que je suis moche, que je suis une intello qui pourrait faire tes devoirs à ta place. »

Je restais, bouche bée, blessé d'être prise pour une poufiasse écervelée. D'un autre coté, je comprenais. Elle devait souffrir, véritablement, des moqueries et être méfiante envers tout le monde. Je ressentis aussitôt de la sympathie pour cette fille si courageuse.

« Je suis désolé que tu puisses me prendre pour ce genre de fille, et je dis la vérité. . »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis Sonia Jones. » dit-elle en se déridant.

On parla quelques temps, elle était vraiment intéressante et je maudissais tout ceux qui osait la mépriser.

« Les nouveaux te regardent. » dit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Les … Cullens, je crois. Tu l'es connais ? »

« Non, tu dois te tromper, il regardent sûrement quelque un d'autres »

« Mouais » marmonna-t-elle pas convaincu.

« En tout cas, ils sont drôlement beau, surtout cela du milieu avec les cheveux en bataille »

Elle parlait d'Edward, sans aucun doute.


	11. Chapter 11

Après plus d'un an d'absence, Follina reprend du service !

Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé pour cette absence.

Je n'étais plus du tout motivé, je n'avais plus d'inspirations, plus d'idées...

Je suis de retour , avec beaucoup d'energie et d'idée pour cette histoire !

Je me remets au boulot dès ce soir !

Restez connecté ! Le chapitre 11 en ligne très très très bientôt !


End file.
